My Summer Angel
by WandsAndQuills
Summary: How James and Lily became a couple. Oneshot. Set in 7th year. JILY. Please review.


**Hello, this is my first piece of writing, so apologies if it's bad. I recommend listening to the song Summer Angel by Minus the Bear for the full effect. Reviews would also be appreciated, along with constructing criticism. Song lyrics are in Italic.**

_When we made it to the garden it was well past nine  
Our hands came to agreement as we walked in time_

Lily Evans sat on one of the branches of the Pine trees by the Black Lake, her large, emerald eyes absorbing in the view of the slowly setting sun on the humid May evening. A vibrant, rich palette of colours were smeared across the horizon, light purples and blues melted into glorious oranges and yellows like a Childs canvas.

She sighed.

How she would miss all of this – The expansive grounds which she could spend all day venturing and exploring around, the sense of belonging as she watched a couple of students walk together laughing as they recounted their memories of the day. Most of all she would miss the strong bonds of friendship she had discovered with so many people throughout her 7 years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She sighed again.

_A jealous rose stole a thread from the skirted thigh  
I clipped it quick with a flick of the switchblade knife,  
of the switchblade knife, of the switchblade knife_

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of "Earth to Evans...Can you hear me?" From the all too familiar raven haired boy who was already scaling up the tree with his long limbs. Lily pushed her flaming red hair out from her eyes; it was slowly starting to get darker.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Sitting here with you, Lily – Flower, what does it look like?" He grinned his infamous grin at her, which she couldn't help but return with a small smile at the nickname he had given her.

"Surely you have better things to do, James, like flirting with Hannah Davies – I heard she has a thing for you." Lily responded, glancing up the hazel-eyed boy then returning her gaze to a loose thread on her skirt. A small chuckle slipped from his mouth as he stared out into the lake's water, reflecting the hazy sun's reflection, which he found strangely soothing.

He shrugged "She's nice, but not my type," his gaze returned to the red haired female "and plus, I want to know what's making you upset on this evening."

"It's nothing."

She felt something glide behind her ear – a rose, a deep crimson colour, much like her cheeks.

"There's something, I can tell"

That rose was so fine in her hair  
The shadow in the moonlight  
The hot summer night's right

"It's just...I'm going to miss this place so much when we leave." She sighed and fiddled with a strand of hair as she looked back at the tall Gryffindor.

"Me too, sometimes I wish I could go back to first year and relive it all again." he closed his eyes and smiled softly at the rush of nostalgia he was experiencing.

He slowly opened his eyes and focused them on the small female beside him "But in some ways, I'll be glad to leave. To move on to bigger and better things and that excites me!"

A soft laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head at the boy.

And what a boy he was.

James Potter had a tall, athletic build, thanks to his Quidditch skills. Messy, jet black hair fell in front of his eyes – which were unique shade of hazel that Lily often found herself lost in. Although she would hate to admit it, she liked him. No, more than liked him, she loved him. The way a permanent grin never ceased to disappear from his face. The way he would laugh with his friends and how he could strike up a conversation with anybody. She loved his charisma, how easily it was to see how genuinely happy he was. The way he hid his feelings from most people when he felt vulnerable, which was rare, but he let Lily see them.

She loved him, it was inevitable.

She loved James Potter.

A rush of giddiness suddenly erupted in her stomach, but that slowly disappeared as she realised he didn't return the feelings. He never would, there were girls so much better than her.

She sighed.

If only she knew how wrong she was. That James had fallen head over heels in love with her too.

Lily was once again broken out of her thoughts by James climbing back down the tree.

"Come with me Evans, I want to show you something."

She nodded and nimbly weaved her way back down the branches to the feet of James. Sparks erupted in her hand as he grasped it with his much larger one and started to stride across the grass, the green eyed girl having to almost run to catch up with his speed.

_My summer angel keeps me on the run  
My summer angel keeps me on the run  
My summer angel keeps me on the run_

As they walked, they talked about almost anything, from school to the slowly brewing war, to the Marauders. Lily loved how easy it was to talk to him, how she could just be herself around James.

The sun began to sink lower in the sky, casting a soft glow that radiated across the bank of the lake. The young witch loved how free she felt, here at Hogwarts, that glow she felt in her chest as she ran through the thick grass towards the lake.

She didn't realise she was running until she turned around to face James and saw him jogging towards her, signature smirk still present, showing his perfect white teeth and the crinkles around his twinkling eyes.

"Wow Evans, you can really run" Impressed by her speed, James grabbed her hand once more, igniting the sparks he felt just by being around her.

Ever, since 6th year, James had been in love with the red head. He fell in love with her soft emerald eyes. The way her eyebrows furrowed when she didn't know an answer immediately. The way she tolerated the pranks Sirius and him pulled on unfortunate passersby. The way she was friendly to everyone and how he felt he could tell her almost everything.

He led her to the edge of the forest, by the banks of the lake.

"James, where are we going?" Curiously, the small female asked, looking at the forest with apprehension. He grinned at how he said her name.

"Chill Lil, It's a surprise." She huddled closer to the toned athlete as he continued walking around the forest to a small clearing. After walking for a short while, they stopped.

She gasped as she took in the view.

Long, yellow grass rose high from the ground, up to the tops of her legs. Scarlet poppies were dotted around, like careless flicks of paint. The silhouette of the castle could be seen from across the lake, high on the cliff, overlooking the grounds like an eagle. The sky was a tide of blue tones, like a soft ocean that swept on for eternity.

"How did you find this place?!" she asked, still in awe at the beauty of the field.

"Do you like it?" They boy responded, tousling his black hair, something Lily noticed he only did when he was nervous.

"I love it."

_Poppies swayed while she spun on how she fell in love  
When in Rome c'est la vie when overseas however you want  
We leaned closer and she finally threw me the life raft  
She pulled me in and kept me right until the night left  
Until the night left, until the night left_

James laughed while he sat at the bottom of an apple tree, watching Lily run and explore the field that James often came to when he wanted to be alone. The other marauders didn't know about this place, and now that he had told Lily, he felt it was a special, secret place that only they knew.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sweet, gentle voice of the witch.

"This reminds me of where we lived when I was a little girl." She said, eyes closed as she stood amidst the poppies, the rose still tucked behind her ear making her look even more beautiful if possible.

"How does it?"James asked, genuinely interested. She gently opened her eyes and walked over to where he lazily lay. Lily lay down next to him, both admiring the sky.

"Behind our house, there was a field, similar to this one. Petunia and I often went down there to play."

Her gaze shifted to the raven haired boy, she could see his toned abs through the thin layer of material.

"Thank Merlin for Quidditch" She thought to herself, but quickly erased the notion. Her cheeks turned a pale pink colour as she mentally scolded herself.

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they both gazed up at the sky.

The sky, she thought, was everywhere.

_That rose was so fine in her hair  
The shadow in the moonlight  
The hot summer night's right_

The two students stayed like that for a long time, until darkness started to seep through the sky.

"Lily, can I tell you something?"

The hazel eyed boy turned his head towards the woman next to him, as she turned to listen to what he wanted to say.

"Sure, go ahead." A small smile was exchanged between the pair before he sat up, her following his actions.

It's just...Ever since 6th year I have..." He mentally cursed himself for his stupidity while she looked at him with concerned eyes.

"You have...?"

"I...I love you. I always have. I love how nice and sweet you are to everyone. That cute face you pull when you don't know an answer, which is rare and I love it. I love the way you tolerate our pranks and just us in general. I love how on the outside you are tough, but on the inside you are like a sweet delicate flower. I just love you and all these little things that make you, you.

"James..."

"No, you don't have to say it. I know you don't love me. I'm so stupid."

He looked at her with sad eyes then got up and started to walk back to the castle at a fast pace with Lily running after him.

"James!"

No reply.

"JAMES!"

_My summer angel keeps me on the run  
My summer angel keeps me on the run  
My summer angel keeps me on the run_

As he turned around, Lily saw the hurt look etched on his handsome features. Running towards him even faster, she stopped directly in front of him.

"I love you too."

And when her kisses came they rain down  
And when my body moved she made sound  
And when she moved down she made my back arch  
As I lay there in the moonlight dark  
She sang

She impulsively pressed her soft lips onto his. James immediately responded and slid his hands on either sides of her petite waist while her smooth hands tousled with his already messy, black hair.

That rose was so fine in her hair  
The shadow in the moonlight  
The hot summer night's right

The tender petals of the rose behind her ear gently caressed his cheek as they stayed in their embrace.

When they finally broke apart, James softly put his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose with his.

"You love me?"

She nodded her head against his, not breaking the eye contact between her emerald almonds and his hazel orbs. His warm, minty breath mixed with his cologne made butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"So you will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" The signature grin appeared on his face, which Lily returned with a perfect smile and a nod.

Her lips were back again on his as they walked hand in hand back up to the castle, the slowly dying sun the only source of light on the humid May evening.

_My summer angel keeps me on the run  
My summer angel keeps me on the run  
My summer angel keeps me on the run  
My summer angel_

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review this so I can see what I have done well and things I need to work on in my writing. :3**


End file.
